FIC NOIR: POR ESAS DURAS Y MALVADAS CALLES
by Number6
Summary: Por esas duras y malvadas calles, debe transitar un hombre que no sea malvado, estúpido o cobarde... Dos de tres no estan mal: Vean a Sid Spade


FIC NOIR:

Para Helga-G-Pataki:

Después de ver Stranger than fiction.

I: Por esas duras calles…

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esta fue una historia verdadera. O tan verdadera como me lo permiten mis recuerdos, los recuerdos de una sola persona, que solo puede narrar su parte de la historia, filtrada a través de sus recuerdos, emociones y prejuicios. Los nombres podrían haberse cambiado para proteger a los inocentes, de haber existido inocentes. Pero ellos no existen en esta historia. O al menos, ya no.

Bueno, pero si ahora me doy cuenta que aún no les he dicho de que trata esta historia. Esta es una historia de cómo logré convertirme en detective. No un verdadero detective, uno de esos pobres diablos que se dedican a fotografiar adulterios o a buscar hijas que han huido con sus novios, o que tratan de limpiar el desorden de otras personas con suficiente dinero para contratarlos y que están acostumbrados a que otros resuelvan los problemas que ellos mismos causaron. No, lo que yo quería ser era un detective de ficción, una de esas figuras carismáticas y solitarias que se mueven en un mundo corrupto, cruel y condenado a la perdición, obligados a enfrentarse a pandilleros sicóticos, policías sádicos y mujeres fatales. Todo eso quería y todo eso obtuve, aunque no sin pagar el precio.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer: Una antigua calle en los barrios alrededor del centro de Hillwood, donde las familias vivían en casas habitación junto con pequeños negocios, todos bajo la amenaza latente de los enormes centros comerciales que los obligarían a mudarse a los suburbios o a Canadá. Pero nosotros éramos jóvenes, teníamos nuestra vida por delante y solo nos preocupábamos por el intenso calor que precedía a la lluvia en ese verano.

Si, yo me encontraba con todos mis amigos en la antigua calle Vine. Viejos amigos, los conocía desde mi infancia, la cual, a mis tiernos quince años, parecía haber transcurrido en la prehistoria. Me encontraba tratando de olvidar el calor y hablando con Harold, cuando de pronto se acercó Stinky.

Harold y Stinky eran las nuevas versiones del gordo y el flaco: Una montaña de músculos y grasa que vivía bajo la benigna tiranía de Patty Smith, y un enorme y larguirucho palo de pan que había tenido la enorme fortuna de ligarse a la nena más bonita de la escuela, Lila Sawyer. Y justamente porque Stinky era novio de Lila, empezó todo este lío.

En esos momentos no nos dábamos cuenta, por supuesto, pero el mundo adulto comenzaba su implacable corrupción de la inocencia que teníamos: A los nueve años, cuando conocimos a Lila, que ella tuviera un solo padre y viviera en el lado malo de la ciudad no tenía mayor relevancia. Seis años después, Stinky estaba desesperado por encontrar dinero para poder invitarla al cine. De todo mi círculo de amigos, Lila y Stinky podían ser considerados como los más pobretones. Stinky era pobre, pero también honrado, y buscaba empleos para ganar dinero. El problema era que Stinky solo parecía tener talento para que las cosas crecieran y tuvieran vida, y siendo Hillwood una ciudad indiferente y cruel, ese no era un talento bien pagado.

Recuerdo que Stinky llegó con un periódico donde una agencia de detectives solicitaba empleados. De inmediato, Harold le dijo que fuera serio en su búsqueda de empleo y siguiera buscando. Esto generó una discusión entre ellos que duro varios minutos.

De hecho, Harold tenía razón. En esos momentos a nadie que no fuera la madre de Harold se le hubiera ocurrido aplicarle a Harold el calificativo de "maduro", pero la verdad es que el ya tenía 18 años, un empleo de medio tiempo en la carnicería del señor Green y una novia formal, mientras que yo moría en mi deseo por tener una novia así como mis dos mejores amigos tenían una, pero no me atrevía a hablar de ello. Solo estaba pensando en el empleo como detective privado.

Todo comenzó con una película llamada "Dark City", donde conocí lo que era el estilo "Neo Noir". Después de eso, una infinidad de películas y autores me asaltaron: nombres como Chandler, Conelly o Hammet marcarban por ese entonces mi imagicación como unos años antes lo habìan hecho las películas de monstruos o los documentales sobre gérmenes. En mi fértil mente, había formado un personaje: Sid Spade.

Al momento, decidí zanjar la discusión entre ellos diciéndole a Stinky que yo lo acompañaría a ver el empleo. Harold me dirigió una mirada de fastidio y Stinky una de agradecimiento y partimos de ahí, Stinky con la esperanza de dinero y yo con la esperanza de algo mucho más importante: convertirme en detective, en un "ojo privado". Y sin embargo, para ser alguien que quería convertirse en un ojo privado, mi ojo no pudo detectar a dos sombras en nuestro grupo de amigos que se movían tras de nosotros.

El viaje fue hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Ambos tomamos el metro. Recuerdo que lo tomamos un poco antes de la hora de salida de los trabajos, y pronto nuestro vagón se llenó de gente en impermeables que regresaba a sus casas después de su diaria jornada, un poco más viejos, y también un poco más aburridos que el día anterior. Pequeños burócratas que desperdiciaban lo más valioso de sus vidas en trabajos aburridos y repetitivos. Ese viaje me animo aún más a perseguir mi sueño de no tener una vida convencional. De trabajar en algo realmente fascinante, como cazar monstruos o probar la existencia de fantasmas.

Llegamos a la agencia de detectives donde nos recibió un anciano en un cómodo sofá vistiendo un impermeable con fedora. Recuerdo que a mí especialmente me dedico una mirada escéptica, pero también recuerdo que no me importo en lo absoluto. Ambos fuimos introducidos a la pequeña oficina de la enorme señora que manejaba la agencia de detectives. Me temo que no puse mucha atención a su nombre, solo a su enorme cuerpo que, aunque gordo, se veía lleno de energía, y a su rostro enmarcado por lentes que parecía ser capaz de enfrentarse a los peores enemigos. Decidí llamarla simplemente "Jefa".

La "jefa" le dijo a Stinky que el empleo ya estaba tomado, pero en un descuido, me dijo que "le diera el esquinazo y que volviera". Yo puse mi mejor cara de poker y baje con Stinky a caminar un rato. La verdad, Stinky no había tenido muchas esperanzas y cuando le dije que lo alcanzaría en un rato, estaba pensando tanto en su situación económica que solo asintió y se fue.

Yo regresé tan ràpido como me lo permitieron mis dos piernas a la oficina de la jefa, donde este me informó que necesitaba un chico bien afeitado y ojos abiertos para encontrar a una persona. Yo le dije que era su hombre, aliviado de que el trabajo no fuera buscar a una novia fugada, y ella me dio solamente una firma ilegible en una copia de una factura del boleto de un estacionamiento y una fotografía del golpe de un automóvil, junto con la promesa de dos grandes si lo encontraba.

Dos grandes eran muchísimo dinero a mi edad, aunque la verdad no estaba seguro si eran doscientos o dos mil dólares, pero yo acepté encantado. Baje las escaleras corriendo y me enfilé hacia mi casa, sin notar que de nuevo era seguido.

Ahora bien, lo siguiente es patético incluso para un joven de quince años, pero yo empezaba a escuchar, dentro de mi mente, el "soundtrack" de mi vida. Era el tema de una famosa película de los setentas, pero adecuada a mi situación personal:

"Who's the black private dick

That's a sex machine to all the chicks?

SID!

Ya damn right! "

La luna había salido ya cuando llegué a mi casa y tomé el impermeable que mi mamá me había comprado para protegerme de la lluvia. Salí con el a la calle dispuesto a empezar mi nuevo empleo. Salir a la calle, con un impermeable me hacia sentir como que ya había empezado mi "caso". Solo me hacia falta una fedora, pero seria ridículo, casi anacrónico, vestir una a mis quince años. Sin embargo, mi tema musical seguía resonando:

"Who is the man that would risk his neck

For his brother man?

SID!

Can you dig it?

Who's the cat that won't cop out

When there's danger all about?

SID!

Right On!

En la calle, yo imaginaba esta canción siendo cantada por mi amigo Gerald (muy parecido a Isaac Hayes, incluso cantaba con la misma voz rasposa) y con mis amigas Rhonda, Lila y Nadine haciendo los coros, (ah, la hermosa Nadine…)

"…this cat Sid is a bad mother…

SHUT YOUR MOUTH HELGA!"

Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora quiero aclarar algo: esto último no lo había pensado yo, lo había escuchado realmente, y estoy seguro que Helga no se refirió a la madre de ninguna persona al insultarme, y también estoy seguro que Phoebe no le dijo que se callara de una manera tan grosera, pero el caso es que Helga me había llamado con un apodo insultante, y que Phoebe la había interrumpido. Ahora ambas amigas estaban mirándome. Yo pregunté, con toda la inocencia de la que era capaz…

¿Qué pasa?

Hace un rato describía a Harold y a Stinky como la pareja dispareja. Lo mismo podría decir de Helga y Phoebe: dos mejores amigas con absolutamente nada en común: Mientras que Helga era una rubia larguirucha y grosera, Phoebe era una chica oriental pequeña y refinada. Solo que mientras que la diferencia entre Harold y Stinky era màs bien física, la diferencia entre Helga y Phoebe era espiritual: Nunca vi a Helga tratar con delicadeza a alguna persona excepto a Phoebe, y nunca vi a Phoebe tratar mal a una sola persona, excepto a Helga.

Ahora bien, trataré de reproducir su dialogo, pero han pasado tantos años, que estoy seguro que no podré copiar el singular dialogo de Helga, siempre cargado de ingenio y sarcasmo, o la intrincada forma de hablar de Phoebe, siempre con palabras elegantes. Para esto, hasta consulte un diccionario:

Pasa que sabemos lo que pretendes hacer, y de todas las idioteces que se te han ocurrido, esta es la peor

Helga, por favor, permíteme explicarle a Sid – interrumpió Phoebe: Sid, Helga y yo abrigamos motivos para suponer que estas a punto de embarcarte en una aventura peligrosa debido a tu excesivo romanticismo

¿Què? – repetí yo.

Ay Phoebe, dejame a mì… Mira Sid – dijo Helga con su particular estilo – seguimos a Stinky para ver que no se metiera en un lío, pero el fue lo bastante inteligente para ver la trampa, pero tú no: esos trabajos de "detective" son muy peligrosos para la gente que sabe de eso, mucho más para un tonto como tu comprenderás.

Oyème Helga, yo no…

Acuérdate de lo del cazavampiros.

Yo no pude decir nada, porque eso del cazavampiros era uno de esos episodios de mi vida que todos tenemos: algo que en su momento pareció una buena idea, pero después, visto fríamente, algo tan estúpido que no queremos que nos los recuerden.

Phoebe aprovechó el momento para hablar:

Mira Sid, creemos que la actividad de detective debe ser hecha por profesionales, y no hay lugar en eso para aficionados. Deja eso para los profesionales.

Lo que Phoebe dijo era muy lógico, y podría haber funcionado en cualquier otro momento, pero entonces recordé el mundo de grandes aventuras que me estaba esperando, y reconocí a Helga y Phoebe como las guardianas del camino: Las figuras que el héroe –ese era yo – debe vencer para poner en marcha la aventura. Si señor, de algo me había servido leer tantas reseñas de "La guerra de las galaxias".

Lo siento señoritas, pero un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer.

Y me di la vuelta dejándolas solas en la calle. Decidí regresar a casa y comenzar mañana mi aventura. Y aunque lo que les dije era una frase digna de un Western, Helga me gritó una fase que volvía a poner las cosas en orden.

No seas imbécil Sid, deja esto a la policía.

Si señor, definitivamente, mi vida era una aventura de detectives.


End file.
